PS501
|title_ja=VSメロエッタ II |title_ro=VS Meloetta II |image=ABW41.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=48 |number=501 |location= |prev_round=With a Little Help from My Friends |next_round=The Beginning }} A Lost Melody (Japanese: VSメロエッタ II VS Meloetta II or 演奏 Performance) is the 501st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot A battle is raging in Café Sonata between a wild and 's Pokémon. starts playing some unfamiliar piece of music, promising the injured that she will do her best to replicate the music the guitarist has practised many times. Bianca sees that the music is titled " ", and also hears from the guitarist how his mother inspired him to become one. Thus, Bianca begins to play the song with the guitarist's guitar. Vullaby instantly goes for Bianca as soon as she strums a chord; Dorothy intercepts with a attack to slow Vullaby down. White voices her encouragement to a Bianca short of confidence, and gets Nancy and Solly to occupy Vullaby as well. With enough time to sight-read, Bianca eventually builds up the melody of Relic Song, and the cowering begins to respond to it, much to the guitarist's pleasure. Vullaby overthrows its resistance and goes for Bianca again, only for Nancy to block it. Bianca soon manages to play the Relic Song smoothly, allowing Meloetta to sing along to it. By then, Vullaby has knocked out all of Dorothy, Nancy and Solly, and goes for Meloetta. This time, Meloetta's voice knocks Vullaby back. A stunned White realizes that Relic Song is actually a move, which the guitarist confirms, saying that Meloetta has now remembered its forgotten move. An exhausted Bianca finally finishes playing the Relic Song, and is congratulated by both White and the guitarist. Vullaby gets back on its feet and calls an entire flock of its kind. They infiltrate the café and target Meloetta all at once. However, Meloetta knocks them back with Relic Song, then begins to transform. White wonders if the Relic Song also makes Meloetta change appearance. At the next moment, Meloetta retaliates against the flock, kicking down each Vullaby one by one using its new form. It continues to struggle against the lead Vullaby. Bianca and White thus decide to assist Meloetta through battle. They call out and Amanda respectively. White whispers her strategy to Bianca, then calls Amanda forward to deliver a . Although Vullaby appears to withstand the attack, it then feels something go through its rear. White explains to the guitarist that Leaf Tornado distracted Vullaby, allowing Bianca's Oshawott to send its scalchop through its diaper-like bone and hit Vullaby's weak spot. Vullaby stumbles, and Meloetta delivers the final blow. White responds by throwing out a towards Vullaby to capture it. Bianca is amazed at the easy work of White's capture, and White reveals that she already has a nickname for her new catch: Barbara. Thus, Bianca calls Professor Juniper through her Xtransceiver, awakening her in the middle of the night and surprising her with the sight of Meloetta. Bianca concludes the story about how she met Meloetta, with a desire to learn more about Pokémon, and thus assist Juniper with her work, and abandon her Pokédex mission. This causes Juniper to fret, but Bianca tells her not to worry, as she will pass her Pokédex to the person next to her, who has proven a greater battling skill than her. With that, White becomes just as stunned as Juniper when she meets her face in front of the Xtransceiver camera. The next morning, Juniper's father Cedric meets up with White and Bianca, presenting White with the Pokédex meant for Bianca, that he fixed. Bianca then waves goodbye to Meloetta as it departs, thanking the mirage for giving her a new purpose in life. White also then begins to depart. After Bianca expresses concerns about , White promises to tell about it, and flies away on Barbara. Major events * takes the 's guitar so that she help perform with in his place. * Bianca helps Meloetta remember the move and helps it defeat the wild group with its Pirouette Forme. * captures the leader with the intention on having her star as a villain in movies and names her Barbara. * Professor Juniper reveals that she has fixed 's Pokédex and sends her father to send it to them. * Bianca gives her Pokédex to White so that she can be Professor Juniper's assistant. * Bianca reveals that she hasn't heard from in weeks and is worried about his unusual behavior. * With her training finished, White goes to return to . Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Pirouette Forme) Characters Humans * * * Professor Juniper * Cedric Juniper * Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Dorothy; 's) * (Nancy; 's) * (Solly; 's) * (Barbara; 's; new) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (×4) * (both Formes) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . * When this round was collected into , the scene of waving goodbye to was changed so that Meloetta is in its Aria Forme instead of its Pirouette Forme. ** Additionally, an extra scene was added showing saying her goodbyes to Bianca. File:PS501 magazine.png|Meloetta in its Pirouette Forme when Bianca waves goodbye File:PS501 volume.png|Meloetta in its Aria Forme when Bianca waves goodbye In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br=VS Meloetta II - Show |es_eu= |vi = VS Meloetta II - Trình diễn }} de:Kapitel 501 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS501